Riddle Twins Join Hogwarts
by katerena
Summary: Truth is Tom was not an only child, in fact he has twin younger sisters. Sick with an illness with out a cure the twins are frozen till a cure is found. Finally, a cure is found though not until at least 50 years later when Harry Potter is about to start his forth year at Hogwarts. What will happen to the twins and Harry? DARK!HARRY, HP/TMR, SB/LM, RL/NT Rated T though might
1. The Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE STORY ITSELF. **

Tom's POV – Hospital Wing - Hogwarts:

'The twins have been getting worse and worse,' I thought to myself while carrying two bowls of soup on a tray. The nagging feeling never left me as I walked into their room, and placed each bowl on their bedside tables. Setting down the tray I walked over to Phoenix and ran my hand through her soft dark hair. Her name is Cassandra Phoenix Riddle, but I like to call her Phoenix after an incident that occurred when the twins turned five. A few days after their birthday Cassandra had accidentally set her arm on fire (accidental magic) that had scared the crap out of everyone there. After that I decided to call her Phoenix, smiling at the memory I got up and went over to Jewel. Running the back of my hand down her smooth face I smirk, her name was Katya Aqua Riddle. Though, like Phoenix I also have my own little nickname for my youngest sister. I call her Jewel for the same exact reason that her middle name is Aqua. When Jewel was born she had one eye emerald green while the other was sapphire blue, and not long after that they would alternate between those two colours as well as the colour aqua. Just looking at her eyes makes me think of the brightest, most beautiful jewel and that is where I got the nickname from. With a sigh I stand up for the bed in order to go fetch Madam Kimberly when Jewel opened her eyes. I small smile formed on my face at the look that Jewel had spread across her face at seeing me. I quickly helped her up, knowing the pain it caused her to move, when she tried to get up on her own.

"What are you doing here Tom?" Jewel asked and my happy smirk turned into a sad smile.

"I just want to spend as much time as I can with my little sisters, is there a problem with that oh sister of mine?" I teased and she giggled.

"You are not telling me something, what you are keeping from me?!" I went back to smirking. Though this little cutie was for sure going to be a Hufflepuff, there is still a bit of Ravenclaw intelligence in that little head of hers, not to mention some Slytherin cunningness and Gryffindor bravery. Before I could answer Madame Kimberly came swiftly into the bedroom.

"Oh this is perfect, you are up Ms. Riddle, now I just have to wake up your sisters," Madame Kimberly stated as she quickly, yet gently woke up Phoenix.

"Now girls, I know that you are both feeling very distressed at not being able to understand the disease that the two of you have gotten but do not worry. Now, I would like to point out that when you first got this illness we had no idea what it was, and we still don't fully understand it. Therefore we have decided that until we find a cure we shall freeze your bodies so that Mr. Riddle here doesn't have to lose the only family he has left." She explained and the twins looked at one another, eyes locked with shock.

"I love you girls" Tom said kissing Jewel's forehead.

"….when….when are we…..you know…..going to…." Phoenix started. Madame Kimberley took out her wand and a pixie named Rosie appeared and told her the time.

"Be frozen?" Madame Kimberley finished Phoenix sentence. "In exactly 10 minutes. We want to freeze you both before the illness gets uncontrollable and we give you 10 minutes to say your goodbyes." With that Madame Kimberly left the room to give us our space.

"Tom," Jewel squeaked fear clouding her eyes. Quickly I tripled the size of the bed, and levitated Phoenix onto the other bed before climbing in between my little sisters.

"No matter what happens, I will wait for the two of you to get better, no matter how long it takes," I whisper embracing the two of them, a tear slowly making its way down my face. Phoenix is shaking while Jewel is completely breaking down sobbing and clutching my shirt like her life depended on it. We just sat like that till Madame Kimberly re-entered the room and I looked up with bright red eyes.

"It's time," she said sadly and two caskets appeared, each with one of the twin's names on them.

"We'll start with Katya since she is in worse condition," I embraced Jewel tightly yet not tight enough to hurt her as she gave one last sob. Madame Kimberly gently detached Jewel from me, and placed her in the open casket with her name on it. Closing the lid, which has a window so that we can see her face, Madame Kimberly quickly cast a very powerful freezing charm. I just stared at my now frozen youngest sister not able to say anything, Phoenix was taken from me and placed in her casket. I closed my eyes, not able to look, yet as I heard the spell being cast my eyes opened just to see the pained look across my sister's face as she is frozen. The last thing I see is Madame Kimberly looking at me with a worried expression as darkness over runs my mind.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it has been like I don't know 2 years give or take since I have last updated or posted anything and I apologize for that. I have just had a massive writer's block but thank goodness after all this time I am back in action! Though I am still not sure how to continue on my other stories, until I come up with something I have created a new story that I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think of this chapter so that I know if I should post the next chapter. Don't forget to review! **

**Kat **


	2. Diary Entries

_Dearest Journal (Tom always insisted I call you 'journal' and not diary.),_

_Today is another boring day. It has been three days since I woke up, and all everybody is saying is that Harry Potter killed You-Know-Who, who had killed parents. Well, no, I don't know who! I just woke up! I said just that, and Jewel giggled. I looked over at her, and the twin understanding passed between us. This boy was important. The lady that had a pom - pom face fed us some strange looking Potion, before leaving us in the care of a young man named Severus Snape. He explained to us what had happened. It had been seventy years since we'd been frozen, seventy years since Tom took his O.W.L.S. Severus whitened and told Jewel never to say his name. That had scared Jewel a bit, but then I recognized her. I said her first name softly, and she looked at me, finally letting me know it was her. Poppy, one of my only friends while we were stuck in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts while Tom was in class. Poppy would watch us while Madam Kimberly couldn't. _

_I explained to her that I missed my brother, and she told me the truth. About how he went mad after we were frozen, and created a group called the Death Eaters and started killing Muggles and Muggleborns. She told me about his 'Lord Voldemort' persona, and that made me smile, because it was because of me, and because of Jewel that he took French in the first place while in that awful Muggle orphanage. She told me how he had become evil, and changed completely. She spoke as if she were in awe of him, and something told me, if for the right reasons, she might have joined his side._

_Jewel was a little weird about waking up to find Hogwarts different, and Albus headmaster, and having silver hair. I honestly miss his auburn hair, it was so easy to make fun of his hair, and expect a tease back about my ebony hair. Now, he simply teased me about my hair, but I had no response. He told Jewel and I we could go to Diagon Alley and get our school stuff, because we'd be starting Hogwarts that year as if nothing happened, and that we were simply Muggleborn students. I heard in the quiet voice that he told Pomfrey to watch us and make sure we didn't show signs of going 'the way their brother did.' He called us dangerous. Us, fourteen year old twin girls, who should have been eighty-one! Who didn't fit into this age!_

_I must go now, for it's time to leave for Diagon Ally, and Severus is watching us, and telling us to get ready. Honestly, it's not that big of a deal._

_Cassandra Nox Riddle_

Dear Diary,

My name is Katya Aqua Riddle, I am 14 years old and have woken up 3 days ago after being frozen for over 60 years! Now you must be wondering what I am talking about, well I am a wizard. When I was born I was left at an orphanage in the muggle world (that is the magical word for a person with no magic) with my older brother Tom and my twin sister Cassandra.

My mother gave birth to us at the orphanage and then died right after our births but not before naming us. I am named after my great grandmother Katya Olivia Riddle, while my sister is named after our great grandmother's sister Cassandra Lilliana Riddle. When it was our turn to go for our first year at Hogwarts we had just turned eleven and we had already learned everything we needed to know about the wizarding world from Tom who is 3 years older than us.

We enjoyed the first 3 years of school, the magic there is unbelievable! But alas in the summer we (my sister and I) had caught a virus that has never been seen before. Madam Kimberly (the nurse at Hogwarts) decided that they would freeze our bodies, not wanting us to suffer any longer than necessary till they found a cure. Cass and I just turned 13, 2 days ago and that is when we got our diaries (though Cass doesn't call hers a diary but a journal….I don't understand why, but that is her choice and I have mine) from Tom.

I really do miss Tom but according to what I was told by Madame Pompfry I am not allowed any contact with him since after we were frozen Tom had gone insane and came up with the whole Lord Voldemort persona and gathered an army of Death Eaters and is now aiming for world dominations. I want to defy Madame Pompfry SO MUCH but I know the consequences since she decided to drill them into my head.

I do believe her exact words were "Since Tom because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named he has pretty much lost his sanity and because of that we do not want you to go near him for he might hurt you. With his sanity gone who knows how he will react to seeing you and your sister…." Yeah….Anyways, people are all talking about this_ Potter_ and according to Cass. (Who had woken up 20 min. before me and won't stop bragging about how she is better) his name is Harry Potter and the scar on his head – given by Tom – causes him pain whenever Tom feels a high emotion. I am not going to admit this to anyone but I think that he is sort of cute, like a little puppy, but I know that he is not my type. Well, I must go now, Madame Pompfry is calling me and Cass, it's time to take our next dose of medication before having dinner brought up to us. -10 min. pass- I am back now, that medication tastes horrible! We haven't left our room since we unfroze and I'm so sick of my pink wallpaper. I've been staring at it for so long I have memorized all the rips and creases in it from top to bottom. I'm bored out of my mind. Oh how I wish Tom was here. He always knows how to make me smile. Professor Snape is calling us now, he is taking us out to Diagon Ally to go shopping for school supplies.

Until next time my faithful friend.

Katya Aqua Riddle

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 2 is up! What will happen to the twins? Will they try to contact Tom even though they have been told not to? Who will they run into on their trip to Diagon Ally with Professor Snape? Remember to R&R. KEEP SMILING!**

**Kat**


	3. Trip to Diagon Ally

**Jewel's POV**

As Phoenix and I magically locked our diaries, or as she calls it her journal, Professor Snape entered our chamber in the hospital wing. He had his infamous scowl on his face and was wearing a long black robe. What else is new? Does he always dress like that? I bet if I looked in his closet I'd find it full of black robes. I'd bet a Galleon on it!

"I do not appreciate being ignored nor do I appreciate having to follow you, little girls." Professor Snape hissed as he stopped in front of us. He glared down at us over his nose. Little girls? What are we, 5? Last time I checked I have curves and was filling out quite nicely.

"Calm down professor, we are coming in a moment" Phoenix said nonchalantly. She doesn't seem to take **anything **seriously. I mean, she doesn't even seem excited to venture off into the magical world after being holed up here _for-freaking-ever!_

"Yeah prof we wouldn't miss this for the world!" I added with a smile. I couldn't wait to leave this room and even Sour Snape could ruin it.

"We've been stuck in here for days!" Phoenix continued with a whine. She's been in a bad mood _all _day and night. Sometimes she'd conjure up Exploding Snap cards to entertain herself when I was dozing off. She stopped though when Madame Kimberly caught her whilst almost singing off her eyebrows in the making.

"And it would be nice to be able to see the outside world again" I added.

"The last time we'd been to Diagon Alley was-" Phoenix let the sentence hang in midair for me to continue.

"Years ago. Oh and remember when we lost Tom?" I laughed at the memory.

"Yes and you cried for hours-"

"And you were yelling until your voice was gone-"

"ENOUGH!" Snape snapped. We both silenced at once. Phoenix has a smirk on her closed lips. "Shall we get going, you imbeciles?"

Honestly, it's like he thinks we're idiots. Well I'll show him! This year I'm determined to get the best grades ever! That way I can shove it in his face next time he calls me an _imbecile._

"Yes professor" I replied, sweeping past him and out the door. My skirt brushed against his legs and he moved to step on it but I pulled away fast enough. "Is there a problem professor?"

His lip curled. "Not at all Ms. Riddle"

Phoenix smiled as she dutifully followed me out of the room. Professor Snape closed the curtain with a wave of his hand.

Phoenix's POV

As I follow my little sister out of the hospital wing, we hastily make our way to the entrance of the castle and await Professor Snape. He sneered at us, before grabbing each of us by the elbow and quickly Apparating us to Diagon Ally.

As we land, I realize that we are standing in front of Gringots, the wizarding world's bank, which was being run by goblins! When Jewel and I were younger and Tom had returned from his first year at Hogwarts, he told us of this bank and we did not fully believe him. I guess now we know he was telling the truth. Go figure huh?

"Girls, behave yourselves. I'll have no-"He wrinkled his nose. "_Funny business _here. Capesh?" I mentally snorted.

"Yes Professor" I replied like the good girl I am. As if I'd misbehave on my first outing in FOREVER and risk being locked back in my room. I'm not insane! He really needs to trust us more. I mean it's not like we've done _too _much damage to his potions books...might have singed a few pages but it was all Jewel's idea! How were we supposed to know that **Incendio **was an actual spell?

Actually, the only reason why we knew that spell was because Jewel's and I were snooping through Tom's stuff and found it written down in the margins of his notes. We thought he was just mucking around. Again, go figure?

"Phoenix stop bumping into me" Jewel's snapped. I realized that my nose was centimeters away from her hair. I apologized and walked beside her. I needed to stop spacing out so much.

"Hello" Snape approached a goblin at a desk. "I am here to take the girls down to their vault."

"I'll need your key" Goblin said, holding his hand out. Snape reached inside his robe and pulled out a gold key.

"What is your vault number?" The goblin asked while inspecting the key to make sure it wasn't a fake. He turned it around and around in his shriveled up hands. Ugh! While I appreciate what Goblins do, personally I find them revolting. Okay, maybe revolting is too strong of a word but they're short, and shriveled up like a grandpa and they had these crooked noses too. I wrinkled my nose like I smelt something bad.

"1189" Snape said in a crisp, clear voice.

"Follow me" Snape motioned for the girls to follow him and the goblin. The Goblin got off his chair and walked around the desk.

LINE BREAK! HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY

"Now girls, I'm assuming you'll want to examine the literature for this year" Snape said as we exited Gringots. I practically squealed for joy! HALLELUJAH!

"Yes!" Jewel's said with a huge smile on her face. We skipped hand in hand down the cobblestone steps of Diagon Ally while Snape, with a straight face, followed closely behind us while trying to appear as if he didn't know us.

I didn't care how immature I looked at that moment. Right now I loved the feeling of wind in my hair and the sense of freedom. I honestly felt like I could do anything!

Of course it was at the moment that my feet decided to fail me and get caught on a loose stone. I gasped as I fell forward and closed my eyes waiting for the hard impact. It never came. I opened my eyes and saw a red head holding my arm. I straightened myself up and smoothed down my skirt. It was my favorite. It was a kilted skirt with little bows on the bottoms. I was wearing a white blouse and my favorite necklace that Tom got for me on my 9th birthday. It was a heart made out of a stone.

"Thank you" I knew I was blushing furiously. I bet I was so red that I could match his hair.

"No problem" He said. "I'm George. George Weasley" He extended his hand for me to shake.

"Phoenix Riddle" I shook his hand. He had a firm grip.

"Riddle?" George said, his eyebrows shooting up. He let go of my hand and dropped it to his side. My heart sped up. Why did my last name shock him?

"Ya" I replied, a little confused.

"Weasley" I sighed. Looks like Sour Snape had caught up to us.

"Uh" George stammered. "H-Hello professor what are you doing here?"

"This is a public domain last time I checked although I do wish they'd have boundaries." He crinkled his nose as he took in George's attire and bed-head hair. Come along girls, we need to get to Flourish and Blotts before it becomes too crowded" Snape all but pushed my sister and I away from a blushing George.

"SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!" I yelled and then instantly regretted it. What if George didn't go to Hogwarts? Well he must've because Snape knew him. Right? He looked too old to be a First year and he most certainly wasn't a 7th year. I looked over my shoulder and saw another redhead-this one a girl- skip over to George and hug him. My heart sunk. That must be his girlfriend. Great!

"Phoenix, eye's up here. You're going to bump into someone you stupid girl"

My head snapped forwards. "Sorry professor"

We approached the bookstore and climbed up the stairs. Just like everything else on Diagon Ally, Flourish and Blotts was old. I read a sign on the building that said it was established in 1454. WOW! That's even older then Tom, Professor Snape **and **Mrs. Kimberly combined if I'm doing my math right (though I'm probably not…).

"Girls, don't delay" Snape was opening the door for us. He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"We need to get 'The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk' and 'The Dark Forces: a Guide to Self-Protection'" Phoenix read out the list.

"Oh and dress robes. Can we do that next professor?" I begged. Some really pretty dress robes caught my eye as we were walking towards Flourish and Blotts and I was itching to try them on for size.

"Of course" He said. "Can't have you in rags for Mr. Weasley now, can we?" He said sarcastically.

"He has a girlfriend" I sighed dejectedly, my shoulder sagging.

"Here you go, girls" Snape took four books off the shelf and handed two to me and two to Jewel's. I realized instantly that he was trying to change the subject, not wanting to talk about it.

"Thanks professor" We said in unison before bursting into laughter like we always did when we did 'twin' things like saying stuff simultaneously. Snape's scowl deepened and I had a feeling he was a guy who would _literally _throw a baby out with the bath water (I heard a Muggle say it once).

"Let's pay for this and then be off to Madame Malkin's"

"Yes Professor" I said. I clutched the books to my chest as I walked up to pay. I was so excited I could've squealed although I **doubt **professor Snape would've appreciated it.

"How do I look?" I twirled around in a circle so Jewel's and Snape could see the robe I was modeling. Jewel's smiled and applauded me while Snape leaned against a post and scowled. Honestly, does that man even **know **how to smile? Is it possible for smile muscles to skip a gene?

"Oh Phoenix you look simply wonderful" Jewel's gushed.

"Thank you" I jumped off the wooden block that raised me higher above the ground so everyone could examine my dress at different angels. "We'll take it"

"Finally" Snape said. "What was that? Dress number 10?"

"9" Phoenix said smugly. "Patience is a virtue Professor"

"You know what Snape, technically Jewel and I are older then you. Unless you're about 80 years old" Jewel's burst into a fit of laughter.

"I find little humor in that discovery girls"

"Don't you mean _ladies?_" Jewel's giggled into her shirtsleeve as I curtsied in front of Snape.

"Shall we get going?" Jewel asks me extending her arm to me. I giggle and accept her arm and together we skipped out of Madam Malkin's. We heard Snape yell after us, though as we turned I realized that Prof Snape was nowhere in sight. In fact, we were right at the opening of Knockturn Ally! How did we get so far away?

"Phoenix, I don't think we are supposed to be here," Jewel whispered to me. Fear in her voice, and I gave her a hug as dark wizards wondered around us. We stood out amongst the dark robes since we decided to wear our dress robes out of the store. Mine, a shimmering gold dress contrasted nicely with Jewel's purple dress.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here!" I whispered to Jewel and we walked with our heads down. We didn't get very far when we bumped into a wizard and fell to the ground.

"I'M SO SORRY!" We cried at the same time. Standing up we realized that the person we had ran into was about our age. I quickly helped him up but the moment he was back up he instantly pulled the hood back up to cover his face.

"It's alright!" He replied hastily. His glasses fell off and I handed them to home. He nodded at me and then tried to leave.

"Wait!" I cried as he began to leave.

"Who are you?" Jewel asked. Under the hood I could see the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen. They are as bright as the Avada Kadavra curse!

"Follow me, quickly!" The boy said hastily. Jewel and I shared a look but followed him anyways. We were lead to the Leaky Cauldron where the boy took us upstairs to the room that he had apparently been renting out. He pushed us against a cobblestone wall where we were hidden from view of anyone passing by. But considering it was around noon and there was a sale on at Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop I doubt anyone was around.

"Now will you tell us your name?" Jewel asked him impatiently. My hand itched towards my wand in my back pocket in case this guy was a creep. We **did **find him in Knockturn Ally after all.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." The boy replied as he removed his hood. Harry has raven black hair, Avada Kadavra green eyes, and has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. What is it with boys and saying their name twice? George did that too.

"Hello, sorry for that" I spoke up for the both of us because Jewel's was (inappropriately) staring quite obviously at Harry's scar. It was on his forehead, above his eyebrows.

"Where'd you get the wicked scar?" Jewel's asked. Harry gave me a strange look.

"Jewel" I hissed at her. "I'm so sorry Harry. You don't have to tell us if you-"

"You don't know anything about me do you?" He asked, interrupting me.

"Should we?" Jewel questioned back.

"Everybody knows me" he replied bitterly. "How is it you have never heard my name? I must admit, it's kind of refreshing actually"

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves first. I am Cassandra Riddle though you can call me Phoenix and this is my twin Katya Riddle though you can call her Jewel." I introduced us. Jewel and I shared a look, as Harry looked us up and down quickly.

"Any relation to Tom Marvalo Riddle?" He asked.

"You know of our older brother?" Jewel squeaked. There was an awkward pause before Harry replied.

"Brother?!" He spat out.

**A\N:** **Hey! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! HUGE thanks to my friend hannahginny who is my beta for this lovely story. Don't forget to R&R! Keep Smiling!**

**Kat**


	4. Finally Looking Up

Jewel's POV:

"Brother?!" He spat out. Phoenix and I instantly had our wands in hand as did Harry, who had pointed it at us.

"Lower your wand now!" Phoenix shouted. By the look in his eyes I would say that he is not willing to back down so easily and is just itching for a fight. We quickly backed up into a door, and casting a quick 'alohamora' and the two of us instantly dashed into the room.

My sister jumped over a couch, knocking it over in the process.

"We will not repeat ourselves! Lower your wand now!" I shout and quickly role to the side as a curse is shot at us. He continued to fire at us and I quickly dived behind the flipped over couch as a source of protection.

"Jewel?" I hear Phoenix scream and I risk a glance around the couch. I can see her safe behind a shield that she had cast. That was when I noticed that Harry was nowhere to be seen and I feel panic set in as I attempt to make my way over to Phoenix. I was just about there when I feel something smash into my back and I bashedmy head on the ground when I hit it. Pain throbs through my head, and just before I pass out from the intensity of the pain I see Professor Snape walk through the door a deep scowl on his face, and everything goes dark.

Harry's POV:

I hold my breath, watching Jewel try to make her way to her sister from behind the couch. Why didn't I realize that they held such a resemblance to Tom! I should bring these two to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do with them! **I should've brought them to Dumbledore as soon as I found out who they were. UGH! Stupid Apparation rule! **

"Stupefy!" I whisper and Jewel falls to the ground. Instantly, my wand flies out of my hand, my invisibility cloak on the ground. Shocked, I turn to be face to face with none-other than Severus Snape who's basically my mortal enemy. He hated me for _some _reason and it can't just be because I'm a Gryffindor. Can it? It seems to deep seated.

"Mr. Potter, I've never thought you would be the kind of person to take two girls to your room and attempt to kill them." Professor Snape sneered, a look of disgust on his face. "Although with Weasley as your influence I shouldn't be surprised but I thought perhaps Granger was-". He trailed off. "Hmm, and I had such hopes for that Muggle born."

"Jewel!" Phoenix yells and runs over to her sister.

"But professor! They are Death Eaters!" I cry as if it should be obvious.

"Really Mr. Potter, do these girls even look like Death Eaters to you?" Hissed Professor Snape and I look down in shame.

"…..Not really…" I reply. Rethinking my actions from before, I realize that they had not fired a single spell at me during the fight. The only spells they cast was to shield themselves….hmm...I had attacked without thinking, and not only that I had harmed the only people who didn't know anything about me. The only people who wouldn't judge me by my fame. I walk over to where Phoenix is seated on the ground, Jewel's head in her lap.

"I'm sorry" I reply sitting down next to her. I was fighting a personal battle with myself. They are** Voldemort's little sisters...does no one see a problem with this?! **

"It's alright," She replied. She tucked a strand of her loose hair behind her ear. Before it had been held back in a loose ponytail but during the battle it had become loose.

"I just wasn't thinking! Please….wait what did you say?" I say shocked. How can Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort's little sisters be so forgiving of me?

"I said it's alright," She replies looking me strait in the eyes. I do my best to not look away.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why what?" She snapped.

"Why did you forgive me so easily?" I ask curiosity eating me alive.

"Well, why not?" She shot back.

"I attacked you both for no reason and-"

"That's not true" she interrupted me. "You did have a reason, your reason is that you believe our brother is evil, just like all the others. You fear him just like all the others, and when you found out about who our brother was and how we are related you jumped to the conclusion that we are evil also. Which in the situation is understandable. After some of the stuff we have heard that our brother has done it is no wonder people will try to kill as at the mention of our names".

I look at her with shock and I guess it's clear on my face as she begins to giggle.

"You're alright," She replies before standing up.

"We should be going know, shouldn't we professor?" I had completely forgotten that he was in the room.

"Yes, yes we should." He replies as he goes to pick up Jewel.

"Would you care to join us? We're staying at Hogwarts right now." I smile at the sound of returning to Hogwarts.

"I would enjoy that, thank you." He replies and we make our way back to Hogwarts with Harry.

Because we couldn't Apparate we had to take the train back to Hogwarts. During that _loooong _period of time we played games like Exploding Snap and Wizard's chess. The girls creamed me but they were gracious winners. Unlike Dudley...that little bastard.

When we arrived at Hogwarts I patted the Threshal's and Jewel's and Phoenix looked at me strangely.

"What are you doing Harry?" Jewel's asked. I liked Jewel's. She had a spunky attitude and didn't take bull from anyone.

"Don't you ever wonder what pulls these carriages?" I asked. I knew that unless they'd witness someone dying they couldn't see the Threshal's but I didn't know their entire back-story. I only knew the part with Tom in it and they clearly didn't seem to be like him at all.

"No" Phoenix replied. She gave her sister a look that clearly read _'are we sure he's okay in the head?'_ and Jewel's smiled. 

"Isn't it by magic?" Jewel's replied.

"Enough chit chat Potter or I'll be docking points from Gryffindor." Snape interrupted. I love how even though all three of us were talking I'm the only one who gets yelled at.

Professor Snape immediately took Jewel to the Hospital Wing, while Phoenix and I make our way to Professor Dumbledore's office. When we arrive at the gargoyle Phoenix steps up to say the password.

"Chocolate frogs" She states and the gargoyle jumps over to the side to let us through.

"How did you know that?" I asked. She gave me a secretive smirk. We hastily make our way up to the office and when we arrive I knock on the door.

"Enter!" I hear Dumbledore call out and Phoenix and I entered the circular office. It was the same as always, Fawkes squawked at me from his perch. His red and gold feathers stretched out wide as if he was about to take flight. His black eyes were calculating out every move. I smiled at him as I sat down.

"Harry, my boy, how have you been?" Dumbledore asks as I take a seat next to Phoenix in front of the large desk. The chairs

"All right, Professor," I reply politely.

"Professor, can Harry stay here with us?" Phoenix asked a little impatiently. I can't help but smile; there is something about her that I really like. Maybe it's the fact that she is not afraid to say what she means to whoever she wants. My uncle would say that's because she doesn't have a filter but I like it. It's refreshing and shows how un-fake she is.

"Of course my dear!" Dumbledore replies, a twinkle in his eyes. It unnerves me a bit, whenever his eyes twinkle like that it always means that he is up to something.

"Thank you Headmaster, have a good day!" Phoenix says. She dons a smile on her face as she skips out of the office, and I follow her with a dumb struck look streaked across my face.

I follow her all the way to the hospital wing where we find Madame Pomfrey standing beside Jewel's who was wide-awake.

Her doe like eyes were scanning every detail of the room and when she spotted us her face lit up.

'Ugh, finally!" She groaned even though we'd only been gone at the very least 5 minutes and even that was only because the staircases moved.

I noticed there was tension so thick in the room that I could cut through it with a butter knife and Jewel's was glaring at Professor Snape with such intensity I was almost certain (Okay fine, I was totally hoping) that he'd burst into flames.

Jewel's POV:

Madame Pomfrey guides me to a bed and forces me to lie down while she checks me over. I keep on telling her I'm fine but then Professor big mouth butts in every time. I mean, wouldn't I knowif I was injured. I'm not a little girl anymore. Actually, when I was little I was a **huge **crybaby. At the smallest paper cut I'd make Tom (or Tommy as I used to call him-ugh, my heart hurts whenever I think about it) kiss it and make it feel better.

Madame Pomfrey is hovering over me, waving her hands up and down my body while Professor Sulky McSulky Pants just stands in the corner and observes. Honestly, he is beyond creepy if you didn't know him.

"How is she?" Snape asks.

"I'm fine." I tell him. He sighed and sits down on a chair.

"You're not fine and that's why we are here. Quit being a brat about it" Did he just call me a brat? Did the brooding, sulky man just call **me **a brat? Oh, it's on buster!

"I'm not a brat professor I'm simply advising you that I'm fine so Poppy-"

"Madame Pomfrey" Snape corrected me. Very rudely I might add but what **else **is new?

"Ya again whatever. As I was saying before I was **so rudely **interrupted is that I don't want to waste your time Poppy. Surely you have other students to look after."

"Yes but-"

"HA!" I yelled at Snape. Huh, maybe I **was** acting like brat...oops.

Poppy finished her sentence "and one of them is you now sit still Jewel's." I shifted a little more but let her examine me.

This is really boring! I wish my sister was here to spice things up. Maybe Harry can show me what a com-compa-computer was. He talked about it on the train. It seams very interesting and it would be amazing to not have to stifle through books for information.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Snape asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes but if you'd like to make her stay here overnight-"

"NO!" I protested. I was **not **staying in this hospital overnight. I had my fair share of hospital visits to last me a lifetime.

"Don't be ridiculous Aqua if it's to better benefit your health **of course **we'll do it."

"No professor I don't want to stay here overnight. I'm fine! I'm fit as a fiddle!"

"I could break a fiddle easily if I were to throw it to the ground" Professor Snape argued. Why was he always arguing with me? It's like he lived for it.

"Hey professor, why does Harry have a lightening scar?" I asked.

Snape scoffed. "Ignorant fool"

Thankfully my sister and Harry came in at that exact moment to save me from having to strangle Professor Snape with my bare hands. I totally would do that!

"Hey Jewels" Harry said with a smile. He sat down on the edge of my bed. Phoenix pulled up a chair beside my bed.

"Hello Harry. Oh, I didn't realize you were wearing a tie. Are those your two favorite colors?" Harry looked down at his red and gold tie.

"I'm wearing this because I'm in Gryffindor. What house are you two in?" My sister and me looked at each other.

"Well, I was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Jewel was sorted into Hufflepuff but now I believe we were going to be resorted…" Phoenix replied.

"What's it like here at Hogwarts now a days?" I ask excited.

"We are ALWAYS on adventures!" Harry exaggerated the always. Phoenix and I shared an exciting look.

"I have two friends that I always hang out with who are also both in Gryffindor, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione is a Muggleborn, and is really smart too! Ron….well Ron is a bit of a prick…..and isn't that smart either…." Harry trailed off. "Ron has two older brothers though, their twins!"

"What do the twins look like?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh you can't miss them. They have bright red hair, lots of freckles, and are always playing pranks!" My heart jumped a beat. The hot guy I met at Diagon Ally goes to school here. AND he had a twin so both me Phoenix could have a boyfriend. **Finally**, my life was looking up.

**A/N: wow! That took a while! Sorry for the late update guys, been a bit tied up with school and swimming so I haven't had much time to myself. Though I manage to sneak on in my little, itty, bitty, crumb of spare time just to complete this chapter and even begin chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed this chapter; don't forget to R&R! Keep Smiling!**

**Kat**


	5. Intro to Willow

**Jewel's POV:**

"Pss…" An annoying voice whispered in my ear. I pushed the person away forcefully and puled the blankets over my head. The annoying bed whisper sighed and smugly yanked the blankets off of me, exposing my barley clothed body to the frigid air of Hogwarts. In the middle of the night my nightgown had risen up and I yanked it down sleepily.

"Jewels" The person whined. I grunted in response. My mind wasn't coherent yet. The person got up on my bed and started jumping. Honestly if this was Tom again- I froze. I'm an idiot, obviously it wasn't Tom. Apparently Tom had gone mad, bonkers and clinically insane.

Slowly I opened my eye and screamed. I wasn't expecting Phoenix to be so close to my face. Her hot breath blew disgustingly in my face. Man does she need a breath mint.

"Morning to you too sunshine" Phoenix laughed. She jumped off of my bed and landed gracefully.

I grunted again, I do that a lot. I sat up and looked around the hospital wing. The morning light coming in through the thin curtains gave the room a warm glow. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and lay back down.

"What time is it?"

"Time to get up!"

"Go away, I'm injured. I need my sleep"

"Shh" Phoenix put her finger to my lip and looked over her shoulder. "Don't let sourpuss Snape hear you say that. I finally got you sprung from the hospital wing and-"

"NO WAY!" I jumped out of bed like my sister had moments ago. Sure my body was a little sore still but it was manageable.

"Please tell me this isn't another April fools even though it's not April because after First Year I'm-"

"Your sister isn't jesting you Katya" Snape said, basically appearing out of nowhere. He was dressed like he always was, in a black flowing robe.

"Snape-"

"Professor Snape. We are at school girls and I will treat you with the same dignity and respect as I do to the other 4th years"

"Ya unless you're in Gryffindor" Harry said cheekily. Snape pursed his lips and turned around. His robe hit Phoenix as he turned.

"Potter" Snape said in his distinguished accent. "Don't tell me you already finished your summer reading for Potions?" Harry shifted from foot to foot awkwardly and Snape clicked his tongue. "I'm going to assume you'll be copying from Ms. Granger as usual."

"Sir I'm up to page 394 but-"

"394? How many paged did you assign?" I gasped.

"Up until 515" Harry replied.

"That sounds horrendous" I said. "Well don't worry, now that I'm a free bird we can have some fun" I grabbed my sweater and put it on over my nightgown.

"Mr. Potter needs to finish-"

"Oh put a sock in it Snape" Phoenix snapped.

"Young lady, do not **temp** me to take points from Ravenclaw" Snape threatened. I looked past him and out the window. The outside was practically calling for me. I needed to get outside and away from authority at least for a little bit.

"Professor may I go please? We can be here all day yelling threats back and forth"

"Ah but only mine have true meaning" Phoenix must have noticed how jumpy and anxious I was to get outside because she linked her arm around Harry's and started to walk towards the door.

"Ya whatever" Was my sister's generic response. "Let's go Harry" We bolted out the door before Snape could stop us.

* * *

><p>"So Harry, when do student usually start arriving at Hogwarts?" I asked.<p>

"September 1st" He replied. We were approaching a corner when he suddenly stopped. I nearly ran into him!

"What is it-?" He shushed me so I spoke in a whisper. "What is it Harry?"

"I need to check for Mrs. Norris" He replied. My sister and I exchanged weird looks. She was right behind me and was nervously playing with her heart shaped necklace. We both had noticeable nervous ticks, mine was that I twirled my hair around my finger or ate it. I'm gross like that.

"Who's that? I don't recall Snape telling us about that teacher" I asked although the names of the teachers were swimming around in my head. Why were there so many? How will I ever keep track of them?

"She's not a teacher. She's Filch's cat" Well, that's odd. Why was he so scarred of a little cat? And who was Filch?

"Like that?" Phoenix pointed to a long-haired Maine Coon cat standing close by. Harry jumped back, startled, grabbed both of our hands and ran. I was tripping over my feet to catch up to his long strides.

We ran down a staircase when suddenly it started moving. I was pressed against the railing as I slid to the right. That was defiantly going to bruise. Phoenix held onto me for dear life. Harry however didn't seem fazed by this and was smirking at me, reminding me of a bemused Snape.

The staircase finally stopped moving, thank goodness, and I straightened myself up. I put my hands on my hip and glared at Harry.

"I thought you said you were over us being Tom's little sisters! Why'd you charm the stairs?" I accused him. It was odd though because I didn't even see him draw his wand.

"Ya" Oh dear Phoenix. You sure have a way with words don't you?

"Whoa, it wasn't me girls" Harry put his hands up defensively. "It's one of Hogwarts magical quirks"

"One of?" I raised my eyebrows. Was this a school or an amusement park?

"Ya" Harry held out his hand. "Let me show you" I reluctantly grabbed his hand and held out my left one for my sister.

"Okay, just promise me you'll explain it to us before we step foot on it"

"Oh don't worry. You won't be getting close to this one." Phoenix and I shared a scared yet excited look between each other.

"Huh?" Phoenix was confused again, which is weird because she was in Ravenclaw when we last went to Hogwarts. But you know what they say about old age, the mind is the first to go.

He smirked again. He really needed to stop doing that. "You'll see. Oh hey, do you have permission to go to Hogsmede?"

"What's that?" Phoenix asked.

"What's that?Man, you girls have a lot to learn" Harry slightly exaggerated while Phoenix and I groaned at the same time. Harry ran down the stairs and out on of the doors with the girls behind him. He ran across Hogwarts luscious greenery and towards a tree. The tree in the sunlight looked like an average willow tree, though like three times the size of a regular one.

"It's just a tree" I said.

"A really big tree" Phoenix added. I don't know what I was expecting but a willow tree wasn't one of them. What about goblins and ghouls and magical beasts? Witches and wizards and maybe magical feasts. I share a look with my twin as Harry laughs at us.

"This is not just any ordinary, muggle tree! This is known as the Whomping Willow!"

**A/N: Hello my loyal followers (All 20 of you) it is I, Katerena, returned from the busy life of school. Please take some pity on me since I am currently writing this at 1:50 ****in the fucken morning! So you all gotta be grateful that I care more about you guys than my own sleep and health! Even my parents care more for my education than my health so I figured why should I care about my health? Totally kidding…..maybe…..anyways hannahginny is currently annoying me to tell you guys to follow her stories so go do it or she will hit me on the head again! Btw don't listen to her! She is mean and abusive! I was in a wheel chair for 2 weeks and she keeps running me into walls, cars, roads, people, teachers, etc. To be fair she did warn me 5-10 sec before she did actually run me into the list already stated….wow how are we friends? Now back to this god forsaken story…..keep your eyes peeled because the next chapter I'm going to be posting is not going to be the next chapter to this story but a surprise that will be joyful to some and anger others because of how bitchy I may or may not be. Keep smiling my loyal kittens.**

**Katty (yes this is for you Guest who keeps calling me Katty)**


End file.
